Blame it on Baseball
by StormLongbottom
Summary: After the Baseball game between Chad and Ryan, things heat up the day before school starts.


I do not own _High School Musical_ or any of the characters. Warning: Smut between two boys.

* * *

><p>Blame it on Baseball<p>

Ever since the events of the baseball game over the summer, Ryan had become a supreme-cock-tease. Chad hadn't told anyone about the amazing blow job—that had pathetically lasted five minutes due to how great it felt—that Ryan had given him during their uniform switch. Miraculously, Ryan's polo shirts seemed to have gotten shorter, letting skin show any time he lifted his arms or bent over, which was unnervingly happening more and more often. A week ago, the underwear hand had become visible. And the day before a T of two small strings met from his crack and his waist.

It was a couple days before school started and Chad found himself helping Ryan move props around the stage. A couple others were helping there too.

Ryan was marking something off his list when he dropped his pen. Right in front of Chad, he bent over to pick it up. The creamy, white skin was so sexy against the matching light blue thong and polo Ryan had on.

Chad felt his embarrassment rise with his stiffening cock. Shit! That was unacceptable. At eight inches, full mast, it wasn't something he could hide. And Ryan's eyes dangled over the bulge in his pants.

The white boy stepped closer to Chad. "Come on—" Ryan raised an eyebrow— "_big_ boy."

Their fingers interlaced. Ryan tugged Chad's arm. Hand-in-hand, they sprinted to a classroom. They twirled around the door. Pressure from Ryan pushed Chad into the back of the door until it completely closed. Ryan pressed his palm against Chad's other hand and reached them above his head and pressed the backs of Chad's hands against the door.

Their lips met in a fire of intensity, pressing firmly against each other. Chad's tongue breached Ryan's tasty lip-glossed lips and slid over a smooth tongue. Ryan's tongue pressed lightly against the bottom of Chad's tongue, rippling as it moved. The grip of their hands on each other loosened, giving way for Ryan's soft, lotioned hands to leave a trail of goosebumps down Chad's arms, until they stopped at the collar of his shirt, which was promptly ripped over his head.

The two boys' lips broke apart. With a slight turn of his head, Ryan's lips suctioned onto Chad's neck, like an octopus's tentacle sucker needing to be attached to Chad. That white boy's tongue swirled around Chad's neck. The button on his pants was pulled tight and threatening to pop off. Ryan's hands rested on Chad's pecs. Chad let his arms slowly fall to his side. He reached around Ryan and burrowed his hands under Ryan's shirt, lightly tickling the small of Ryan's back.

Ryan popped off of Chad's neck and let out a cute little giggle. He quickly kissed at Chad's shoulder, nibbling on parts as he explored it. Chad had no idea that Ryan was such a naughty boy.

Chad's hands slid down Ryan to his butt. He squeezed and pulled Ryan in closer to him and pressed his hard cock against Ryan's hip. Ryan's hands slid down Chad's lean body and freed the button from its attempt at unwantedly escaping.

Before Chad knew what was happening, his pants and boxers were down, and Ryan was on his knees sucking down his entire eight inches into his mouth and throat. Chad's knees went weak. He kept it together as his shoes were beginning to get looser. Ryan was untying them. Little by little, Chad was becoming more and more naked. Why was he letting Ryan have all the power?

Chad commanded Ryan to strip.

Ryan stood up with a smile and got up off his knees. Standing in front of Chad with a little smile, Ryan grabbed the hem of his shirt and swayed his hips as he took it off. Chad couldn't take his eyes off the boy's pink nipples.

As soon as Ryan was naked, Chad smirked and walked behind Ryan. He pressed his hard cock between Ryan's butt cheeks like a hotdog in buns.

Ryan leaned over and grabbed some lube from a bag that Chad realized he must have placed their a couple hours earlier.

The small bottle popped open from Ryan's thumb. He squirted some in his palm and rubbed it on Chad's cock, locking his eyes on Chad's eyes as he did so.

Chad twirled Ryan around and pushed him over the desk, so that all he saw was his blonde hair and creamy white back. He lined his eight inch, black cock up with the pink hole. Slowly, he watched his cock disappear into Ryan's tight ass. Every so often, Ryan would arch his back and moan out. Chad put his hand on Ryan's back and push him back against the desk. He didn't want to be reminded that he was fucking a boy. Although, sliding in and out of a boy's tight asshole was an amazing feeling. Chad held onto Ryan's shoulders to give himself the leverage to push himself in deeper.

Ryan let out a B flat falsetto moan that lasted for five whole notes. Chad grinded his teeth together and fucked Ryan harder. He grabbed a hand-full of blonde hair and yanked on it. Ryan let out a sharp yelp of pleasure. The desk was squeaking against the wooden floor. He rammed himself deep into Ryan and let loose all of his spunk. Ryan rolled over and opened his legs, looking from his hard cock to Chad's mouth. Chad smirked, collected his clothes, and left Ryan to finish himself off.


End file.
